


now make me right again

by everyshootingstar



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sensuality, Size Kink, Small Penis, but only at the end and it fades to black, nicky has a small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: Nicky has a small cock, Joeadoreseverything about him,especiallyhis small cock.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 29
Kudos: 278





	now make me right again

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from [this song here](https://youtu.be/5WkVDJ0ATqQ), which fits the Vibe i felt while writing this fic ~~there's just a certain desperation/ache to the song in general and "you're everything i need" and "now make me right again" just really kicked me in the gut~~
> 
> hello! im very new and nervous to post this considering i haven't written smut like this uh....in years? like close to 5 i think. especially for a new fandom where there's already a lot of amazing fics as it is. 
> 
> so i like, took a nose dive, joined a wonderful server and just. saw One Message about nicky having a small cock and absolutely ran with it so uh. please enjoy. there's a vague mention of humiliation but it's like. the sort of humiliation where the love of your life loves you and your body so much that it makes you feel all squirmy and weird (but good weird). ~~also everyone in the server has been??? so encouraging??? i adore you all???~~
> 
> im [alienhaus](https://alienhaus.tumblr.com) over on tumblr if you wanna talk! 
> 
> (also big special thanks to bookwormy for like being the first person to read it to let me know if it was any good sdlfkj <3)

"Oh my heart, you're just  _ barely _ a handful," Joe's voice is soft, breaking through the pleasurable fog in Nicky's mind easily as a warm hand curls around the length of his dick, the tip of it just  _ barely  _ visible in Joe's fist. 

Something dark and  _ humiliated  _ settles in the pit of Nicky's belly, curling and twisting until he's shoving his heels into the bed and trying to close his legs. 

Joe shushes him, flattens his palm against Nicky's inner thigh and gently pushes his legs apart, "You're wonderful, my love," he murmurs, "You've got no reason to be shy," he continues, and his hand hasn't  _ moved  _ which just makes Nicky squirm, trying to get  _ something _ . 

It's almost like Joe's just  _ holding  _ him, keeping his dick nice and snug in his fist and it makes Nicky's entire world tilt off axis, head tipping back against Joe's shoulder where he's seated between his legs, cradled like he's something  _ precious  _ and  _ special.  _

"Joe," he manages, fingers pressing against Joe's fist, "Joe,  _ please _ , I need  _ something _ ." Nicky tries to push his hips up into Joe's fist but the hand on his inner thigh goes from gentle to firm, keeping him in place. " _ Joe." _

There's something  _ humiliating _ about this, about Joe just holding him, his fist snug around his dick, Nicky mostly naked except for a t-shirt pushed up to his chest while Joe sits clothed behind him, the cotton t-shirt and pants jarring against his overheated skin. 

"When have I ever left you without, my love?" Joe murmurs into his ear, pressing a kiss to the soft skin just behind it. "When have I ever left you wanting? Do I not take good enough care of you?" He questions softly, and then  _ then _ , his hand moves and Nicky looks down, watches entranced as Joe's fist covers his dick entirely, his toes curling into the sheets, fingers finding purchase against Joe's thighs as he holds tight, mouth slack as the pink head of his dick peeks out from between Joe's fingers on each down stroke. 

Joe's lips curve into a smile against Nicky's ear, and Nicky knows he's watching over his shoulder, just as drawn to the sight as he is. 

"There you are my love, so beautiful for me. So perfect. You've always been enough for me," he whispers, almost like a secret as his fingers spread against Nicky's inner thigh, "From the moment I first saw you there, bared to me under the stars all those years ago, I  _ knew _ , I knew you were the one for me." 

Nicky makes a noise, something choked, half of a plea and Joe's name all mixed into one, and as Joe continues, fingers slipping higher up his inner thigh, Nicky feels like he could easily fall under. 

"I love having your small dick cozy in my hand like this, barely able to see it when I have my hand around you," Joe says, his voice no louder than a whisper, "When I get my mouth on you, and you make all those beautiful noises, trying to push me away as if you still think you're not worthy enough for me to worship you with my mouth." 

Nicky brings a hand up and covers his face, " _ Joe _ ," he mumbles, "You're going off on a tangent," he says, tipping his head back against Joe's shoulder again, letting his hand drop once the redness in his face lessens. 

Joe grins, turning his head to press a kiss to Nicky's cheek, right against the corner of his lips, "My heart you're worthy of every tangent I've ever gone off on," he says, a hint of amusement and fondness in his tone.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Nicky pushes his hips up into Joe's hand, digging his heels into the bed for leverage, "Oh love," Joe sighs, tightening his fist just enough to give Nicky something to fuck up into, "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," he whispers as Nicky's eyes fall shut. 

"Do you remember the first time I let you fuck me?" Joe asks, grinning as Nicky's rhythm falters, "Our first time together, and you thought just because you were so  _ small _ , I wouldn't want it," he murmurs, "But you're  _ perfect _ , you fit so well inside me, you barely managed a few thrusts before you came," his words are soft and fond, voice far off and light as he watches Nicky fuck his fist. 

Nicky makes a noise in his throat, one arm finding it's way around Joe's shoulders, fingers sinking into the curls at the back of his head. "Joe," he says, " _ Joe _ ," his heels press deeper into the bed, "Joe, you're driving me  _ crazy _ ." 

Joe laughs softly, "Oh baby, I'll let you fuck me later. You're too wound up right now. Let me just take care of you." He presses several kisses against Nicky's jaw, beard rough against his skin, "I just want you to enjoy yourself for me, my heart. Just take what you need." 

Nicky's never been one to go against the love of his life's wishes, and as he fucks up into Joe's fist with shaky, quick jerks of his hips, he feels himself coming apart, unraveling slowly with each pull, the heat of Joe snug against his back, around his dick, around  _ him _ . 

"You're so beautiful like this, my angel," Joe murmurs, "Pliant under my hand, taking what you need. Making you feel good makes me feel good." He shifts only a little, just enough for Nicky to feel the hard press of Joe's dick against his lower back. "Come for me," he whispers against Nicky's jaw. 

The noise that claws it's way out of the back of his throat isn't something he'll claim later, once he's back inside his body, his mind, when he no longer feels Joe and only Joe, mind whiting out as he fucks up once, twice, again, thighs trembling as he comes in sticky ropes inside Joe's fist. 

He must black out for a moment, because when  _ everything  _ returns, he can hear Joe murmuring in Arabic against the side of his throat, hips thrusting shakily against his lower back several times before he freezes, swears softly and wraps his free arm tight around Nicky, holding him close. 

" _ Nicolò _ ," Joe murmurs, and Nicky opens his eyes slowly, pulling away from Joe carefully, still feeling a little shaky as he turns around, kneeling between Joe's legs. "There you are my heart," he says softly, fingers tangling in Nicky's shirt, pulling him closer, glancing down with a little grin, "You're quite the mess, we should probably clean you up," he says innocently. 

Nicky huffs and gently shoves at Joe's shoulder, nuzzling into his throat for a moment, inhaling deeply, happily, "If you don't think I know what you're trying to do…" he trails off, trying to sound stern but definitely failing when Joe laughs quietly into his hair. 

"You've seen through my master plan, I see," Joe says sagely, hand going from Nicky's shirt to his hair, gripping tight enough to guide Nicky's head up from it's resting place on his shoulder, "I guess I've got no qualms about my need to have you in my mouth, darling." He coos, bumping his nose against Nicky's gently before pulling him into a deep, thorough kiss. 

Nicky hums into the kiss, loose and pliant as Joe licks into his mouth, fingers pushing their way under Joe's shirt now that he's finally allowed to touch again. 

"Will you let me?" Joe asks once he pulls away, grinning when Nicky tries to follow, "Or are you too sensitive?" 

He shifts, hips pressing briefly against Joe's stomach and while it's  _ sensitive _ , it's not too much, but even if it were, this is for Joe and Nicky's always enjoyed indulging his whims. 

"I'm fine, my love," he murmurs, and Joe pulls him in for another kiss, the hand in his hair moving to grip his jaw instead, leaving Nicky breathless, panting once he's pulled away. 

Joe maneuvers Nicky down onto the bed, settles between his spread legs, but Nicky stops him before he gets too far, "Clothes," he says, tugging at Joe's shirt—Joe who grins and makes a show of pulling his shirt off, tossing it at Nicky's head. 

"Between the two of us we have a full outfit," Joe teases, but easily kicks his pants off, pushing Nicky's shirt up until it bunches at his armpits, "There's something particularly debauching about you like this," he says thoughtfully, "You'll have to let me photograph you like this one day. In our bed, an absolute debauched mess." 

Nicky gently bats at Joe's shoulder, sitting up enough to pull his shirt off before laying back against the pillows. "If you want this you need to stop waxing poetic before I get hard again," he says, huffing a little. "Some of us aren't immune to words." 

Joe hums then, shifting to lay on his stomach with a soft sigh, "Of course my love," he murmurs. "I know how you are when it comes to my musings," he winks at him before gently nudging a knuckle under Nicky's soft dick, carefully steady as he lowers his head down and takes him into his mouth. 

A soft hiss and Nicky's toes curl at the gentle feel of Joe's tongue licking away the come on his skin before he settles, resting his forehead against Nicky's pelvis, keeping him safe and warm in his mouth. 

Nicky sighs out Joe's name, eyes slipping closed as he pets through Joe's hair, "Do you mind if I take a nap?" He asks, voice already thick with sleep and Joe just rubs Nicky's side as he feels the love of his life relax and succumb to sleep. 

He closes his eyes, enjoying the weight of Nicky against his tongue, the feel of soft, warm skin, the  _ scent _ lulling him into a calm as he waits, keeping Nicky warm as he rests. 


End file.
